


Shawn Mendes and One Direction One-Shots

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a collection of smutty one-shots





	1. Shawn/Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn and Niall get a lil' frisky onstage, which creates tension backstage. 
> 
> (short one)

Shawn strummed lightly on his guitar strings, watching as Niall sung Slow Hands, dancing sensually. He was air-humping and grinding and slapping his own ass and, in all honesty, it was a major turn on. 

Shawn gnawed on his bottom lip, eyes drifting to Niall's thick thighs, a thin layer of right fabric covering them. His gaze rose slightly, resting on the Irishman's round butt. It moved slightly with every step he took and he bit down even harder on his lip.

Niall ran across the stage, microphone in hand, pressed to his lips. "Fingertips putting on a show," he said raspily, approaching his tour partner by the edge of the stage. "Got me now and I can't say no."

The former blonde grabbed onto Shawn's left shoulder, squeezing it gently as he pressed his crotch to the Canadian's leg. He grinded lightly, his breath deepening.

"Hey there." Shawn whispered.

"Hey there. Mind if I..." Niall's hand drifted down Shawn's back. He ghosted his finger's over his friend's ass.

Shawn's head shot around. He blushed. "Niall?" His eyes widened.

"Shh," Niall instructed gently. "You're okay with this right?"

The younger man nodded lightly.

"Good." Niall pushed his crotch harder against Shawn's thighs. He continued to sing, but made sure to grind at a steady pace.

Shawn could feel his own dick becoming harder by the moment. There was a slight tingle in his lower half. He had no idea how he'd finish the show.

 

 

As soon as Shawn and Niall arrived backstage, the Canadian slammed his friend against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He whisper-yelled.

Niall laughed. He reached out, squeezing Shawn's hard on. "Whatever it was, it seems to have worked."

Shawn whimpered, trying to keep it quiet. "Ni-Niall, please," He whispered. "It-It...ungh..."

"You wanna, um, go to my dressing room so I can help you with this?" Niall smirked.

"Please... I just want you, Niall... Please!" Shawn begged as Niall rolled his palm gently over his crotch.

"As you wish." Niall laughed.

 

 

Niall shoved Shawn into the dressing room, roughly pushing him into the couch in the corner. He closed and locked the door, rushing over to join his friend.

"Baby," Shawn whimpered. "I need you."

The Irish boy wrapped one arm around Shawn's shoulders, the right hand landing in his lap. He kissed the curly-haired boy passionately. He carefully unzipped Shawn's jeans, pushing them and his tight boxers down just enough to free his member.

"Ready, love?" Niall asked.

Shawn simply nodded, tears pushing out of the corners of his brown eyes.

Niall wrapped his fingers around the shaft, gently running his finger over the already leaking tip. Shawn moaned quietly and Niall smiled. He moved his hand up and down a few times. He rested his chin on Shawn's shoulder and wrapped his left arm around his friend's waist.

Shawn tilted his head back a little and moaned louder.

Niall twisted his hand a little and Shawn, who was already full of pent up lust, hissed and bit his lips. 

Ni pumped his hand a few more times before speeding up a little. He squeezed him again and twisted once more, leaning forward and running his tongue across the tip.

"Niall, I-I'm close!" Shawn yelped.

His face was red and their were tears in his eyes. He looked embarrassed, upset,  and scared. Embarrassed that he was already close, upset that he had given in and let Niall play him like this, scared of releasing in Niall's hand. He was covered in sweat.

"Go ahead, babe. Just let it happen." Niall told him, continuing to move his hand up and down.

Shawn didn't need to be told twice. He squirmed in his seat, moaning and whimpering like crazy. 

"Niall...NIALL!" Shawn screamed, letting everything go in Niall's grip.

Niall moaned at the sight. Shawn was completely falling apart right in front of him. He gasped as he released as well, completely untouched. The fabric of the jeans, combined with his own teeth on his lip, and the sound and image of Shawn...

 

 

The two eventually caught their breath. Niall had to change his pants, seeing as he hadn't taken them off before the fact. Shawn was still laying against the couch, his face red. 

"My God..." He whispered. "That was amazing."

"Yeah?" Niall smirked.

"Yeah."

Niall walked back over, grabbing Shawn's cheeks and kissing him gently. "I can't wait to do this again."

"Same here."


	2. Harry/Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Shawn meet at a Teen Choice after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains vague daddy kink

The lights were flashing like crazy all around the room. Shawn rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "God, I'm gonna have a seizure." he groaned. It was in bad taste, yeah, but it wasn't entirely a joke. It was so bright that even Shawn, who didn't have epilepsy, had a headache.

Shawn wasn't even entirely sure whose party this was. He didn't know why he was here or why he wasn't talking to his friends. All he knew was that he had an amazing time at the Teen Choice Awards, met some really cool people, and then somehow ended up at this party.

The music, which was blaring at full volume, pounding in Shawn's head, making the entire room shake as he tapped his foot a little, was some kind of trendy rap song.

Just as Shawn was about to make a break for the door, he heard a shout break through the loud party noise. "Mendes!"

He spun on his heel. When he turned around, the first thing he saw was a tall figure carefully pushing through the crowd. He recognized the figure as Harry Styles.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you, man," Harry yelled over the music. "I'm Harry!"

Shawn laughed. "I've gathered you know I'm Shawn, and I know you. Huge fan! Nice to meet you, dude!"

Harry grinned and stuck out his hand for a handshake. Shawn smiled. Like he had said: he was a huge fan. He knew Harry was a hugger and, the whole 'handshake' thing was kind of weird for him too. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man's body.

The hug was quickly returned, Harry's chin nestling into his shoulder.

When they pulled away, Harry smiled up at Shawn. He handed him a glass with some kind of red-pink liquid inside.

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak but, Harry interrupted him. "Don't worry," Harry said. "It's a Shirley Temple! No alcohol."

Shawn smiled. "Thanks!" he practically yelled, taking the glass and sipping it. He took the little stick off the top, quickly eating the cherries and pineapple off of it. 

Harry glared at the raging party behind him. He pursed his lips before looking back at Shawn. "Wanna get outta here? Think there's a private balcony out back."

"Sure. This party's pretty boring anyway."

 

Harry pushed the back door open, letting Shawn out first. The balcony was empty aside from a table, a potted plant, and a few fairy lights. 

Shawn took Harry's hand, admiring the beautiful rings on almost all of his fingers. He guided Harry to the railing at the edge of the balcony and closed the door behind them.

"Well," Haz hopped onto the railing, draping his legs over it. "Now that we're out of that hellhole, how's everything going?"

Shawn leaned on the spot next to him. "Not much. Just been working on some new music."

"Yeah? We should collab sometime." A blush spread across his cheeks.

Shawn smiled brightly. "That would be awesome!"

 

Eventually, the conversational topics got more serious. They talked about their families and the struggles with touring and some other stuff. Harry talked about how worried he got the first time he heard 'In My Blood'. Shawn told him about how he'd loved One Direction since he was 12 and how their music had inspired him a lot.

"You know, I've been kinda wanting to get something off my chest since I found out about a month ago... mind if I tell you something?" Shawn asked.

Harry smiled, putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Go ahead, mate."

"I'm gay," Shawn said with a quiet sigh.

The smile on Harry's face grew. "That's amazing, Shawn!" he pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm proud of you!"

Shawn squeezed Harry as well. "Thanks."

"So," Hazza pushed back. "You got a, uh, guy in mind?"

The Canadian blushed. "What!?"

"What? There's got to be someone you've got your sights on!" 

Shawn didn't respond for a moment, chewing on his lip. "I mean, yeah..."

"WHO!?!?"

The younger man muttered something quietly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" Harry quirked his eyebrow.

"You... you're the guy..." Shawn whispered.

Harry grabbed Shawn's cheeks gently, lifting his head to look at him, still propped up on the edge of the balcony. "Shawn? Are you being serious?"

"Yeah..."

Hazza pulled Shawn as close as possible, kissing him gently, but passionately. Shawn released the breath he'd been holding and sunk against Harry's body. The older man opened his legs, bringing Shawn between them and hooking his feet behind the young man's back.

H sucked Shawn's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it gently until Shawn moaned into the kiss.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pressing his chest closer to his crotch. He trailed his fingers down Harry's spine, making the older boy shiver.

Hazza scratched at the short hairs on the back of Shawn's neck, pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Shawn moaned. Wanting to get back at Harry for the way he was attacking his mouth right now, Shawn suddenly grabbed his ass.

The long-haired lad yelped, almost immediately followed up by a long moan.

Shawn grinned, kneading his new friend's ass. He could feel Harry's member becoming hard against his pecs.

"Hold on, Shawn. Hold on." Harry gasped, moving the large hands, which could pretty much cover every inch of his round butt, onto his thighs.

Shawn frowned. "Sorry, too fast? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he put his head down a little.

"No! No, baby. That's not it." Harry said, kissing him again to prove his point. "I just... you're young and... my god... how many times have you had sex?"

Shawn's face turned bright red. "6 times."

Haz nodded. "You're young and naive and inexperienced. You just found out you were gay. I don't want to rush you. You have to think about this, please. Tell me if you're completely sure you're ready."

"I'm positive, baby." Shawn stated. "I want you so bad right now."

Harry groaned. He put his hand on Shawn's right cheek, looking into his dark eyes. "Alright, love. Alright."

Shawn stood up on his tip-toes, kissing Harry again. He trailed his hand down the older man's stomach, squeezing his bulge gently. "Wanna head back to my hotel, Styles?"

Another groan escaped Harry's pink lips. "Can't wait that long."

Shawn smiled. "My car?"

"God, that's perfect." He moaned.

Shawn wrapped his arm's around Harry's waist and picked him up, placing him on the ground gently. He pulled him unbelievably close and squeezed his torso, kissing him hard. They finally released each other as they entered the raging party again.

They had only been apart for a few moments but, Shawn was already missing Harry's touch. They pulled their shirts over their erections as they rushed through the house, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

 

"Here's my car." Shawn muttered, pulling the back door of the vehicle open.

Harry looked around, making sure no one would see them, and hopped in back, quickly followed by Shawn. The younger man locked the doors, removing his black T-shirt immediately. The older boy gaped at the sight. He put his hands on his friend's hard pecs, trailing his fingers over his torso.

Shawn took Harry's hands and placed them on his chest again, pulling him into the middle seat of the back of the car. His hands clutched the Brit's shoulder blades, embracing him gently. They kissed again.

"How do you wanna do this?" Harry asked, beginning to unbutton his own white button-up as he kissed Shawn's jaw.

"Huh?" Shawn blinked, tilting his head back.

"Want me to top of bottom?"

"Oh, uh," Shawn flushed red. "T-top? I mean, only if you want to."

Harry smiled and ran his right hand through Shawn's hair. "No need to be embarrassed, love. I just wanna make you feel good. Nothing wrong with being bottom."

Shawn nodded.

Harry grabbed the button of Shawn's black jeans. "May I?"

The Canadian nodded. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He yanked the pants off, along with his shoes and socks, leaving the 20-year-old in nothing but his boxers.

Harry climbed into Shawn's lap, straddling his waist and "accidentally" grinding against his dick. Shawn whimpered quietly, biting his bottom lip. Harry snickered. He began to roll his hips, making Shawn harder. They younger man's breathing got a little heavier and he stifled another noise.

They curly haired boy leaned closer. "Hey, Shawnie, come on," he whispered. "It's alright to make noise, love. It just shows me that you're enjoying it."

"B-but we're in a ca-car... what if someone walk-walks by?"

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on me, okay?"

Shawn looked down into Harry's green eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I will."

"Good. Come here." Harry pulled him closer, kissing him lightly.

Harry continued to roll his hips, leaning forward and capturing one of Shawn's hardening nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub, listening happily as moans, groans, and whines fell from Shawn's lips.

The British man kept both actions going as he unbuttoned his own pants. He lifted his butt off Shawn to removed the garment, palming his friend to occupy him. He pulled off his underwear, leaving himself completely naked.

Shawn's thick thighs clenched so Harry could sit back down. But instead, Haz knelt down on the floor of the car and brought his face close to the other boy's lap.

The Canadian singer's dick twitched and tingled at the feeling of the Brit's warm breath on it.

H grabbed the waistband of Shawn's tight boxers in his teeth and pulled them down. Shawn gasped as the cold air hit his hard on. 

"Fuck, Harry..." Shawn groaned.

"God, you're so big!" Harry exclaimed.

Shawn looked down. "Really?"

Harry responded but swallowing the entire cock in one go, not gagging once.

Shawn moaned loudly and unintentionally bucked his hips into Harry's face. Haz moaned as well.

He pushed his tongue against the shaft, trailing it up as he removed Shawn's dick from his mouth.

Harry was big but, Shawn was much bigger.

Harry was around 7 inches long and, surprisingly, a bit girthy. Shawn, on the other hand, was about 10 inches. His was thin and warm and Harry could probably die right there.

Harry lifted Shawn's ankles, placing them on his shoulders. "Is there anything specific you don't want me to do?"

"Wha?" Shawn's brown eyes flicked open and he stared down at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Do you know what you don't like? What you don't want me to do?"

"I've only ever really been inside girls," Shawn chuckled. "So I have no idea. Just, experiment with me?"

"Of course, love."

Harry brought his face to Shawn's ass, nipping at the edge of the hole and sucking on the skin. Shawn moaned quietly. 

Harry burrowed his face in Shawn's hole, lapping at it for a bit before carefully scooting closer and plunging his tongue inside.

Shawn gasped loudly. Harry began to swirl his tongue around, pushing it in and out. Shawn moaned and pushed his hips down on the man's face. 

The younger man whimpered needily, non-verbally begging for more.

The Brit shoved his long tongue as far up as possible, narrowly missing his prostate.

"Harry!" Shawn screamed.

Harry slowly brought his hand down, grabbing his own cock and gently beginning to pump it.

"Har-Harry...!" the yelp was breathier this time.

"Say my name again, baby. I love it when you say my name." Harry pleaded.

"HARRY!" Shawn moaned loudly.

Haz removed his mouth from Shawn's ass and panted quietly as he pressed his face to his toned abs. "I can't do last long with you talking like that." he whispered.

Shawn grinned. "Then maybe you should finish me off, daddy." His breath was hot on Harry's ear and it made him groan.

"Jesus Christ," Harry whispered. "You're so sexy."

The two shifted on the cold leather seat. Harry propped himself up against the window, holding Shawn's legs on his shoulders again. 

Shawn lied flat against the seat and closed his eyes, putting his arms on the leather cover.

Harry took a second before spitting into Shawn's hole, making him gasp.

The British man grabbed the Canadian's thighs, holding him steady, and slid in.

Shawn let out a loud scream. He gripped the car in his fists. "HARRY! HAR-R-R-R-Y!"

The pain and pleasure swallowed Shawn up, making his hole burn and his eyes water. 

Harry's dick was held tight by Shawn's hole. He moaned over and over, one for every thrust.

"Shawn, unf, you f-feel so goo-good..." Harry muttered.

Shawn eventually found a rhythm, bouncing back on Harry's dick, making them both moan.

 

"Harry, I'm gonna cum!" Shawn shouted. His entire body was hot and sweaty. He moaned.

Harry gulped and nodded. "Me too."

They opened their eyes, looking at each other as they fucked.

Shawn grabbed Harry's face, pulling him close and kissing him. Harry began to play with Shawn's dick as they made out, still thrusting against each other.

Harry moaned into Shawn's mouth, releasing into Shawn's hole. Less than a few moments later, as he was still cumming, he felt the Canadian man let go against his hand.

 

Harry pulled out of Shawn and licked up the mess on his friend's abs.

Shawn pulled Harry against his body, kissing him again.

Harry sighed. "Look, I know we just met but, I loved doing that with you. That was the best sex I've had in... well, ever. I wanted to know if you wanted... to be my boyfriend?"

The young man smiled. "Of course, Harry. I'd love to."


	3. Liam/Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Shawn are a little un-subtle in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! AnonSmut here! Fair warning that some of these will be a bit kinky so, please, no kink shaming to anyone who may like reading. Anywho, that's all. Enjoy!

Shawn took Liam's hand, pulling him into the chair next to him.

 "Hey babe." Shawn whispered into his ear, covering his mouth so that, even if a camera in the crowd caught them, no one could read his lips.

 "Shawn!" Liam exclaimed. "I thought we agreed that I'd be sitting with the boys."

 "I know but, I changed my mind. I wanna sit with my man."

 "Shawn... "

 "Liam, we haven't seen each other in 3 months. I wanna sit with you."

 Liam sighed. "Alright, fine." He shot Harry a glance, which was responded to with a knowing look.

 "Thank you." Shawn said sweetly. Despite the innocence of his tone, there was a going of mischief in his gorgeous brown eyes.

Liam ignored the face and settled in with his secret boyfriend to watch the show.

 

Halfway through the VMAs, Shawn's hand found it's way up Liam's thigh.

"You know," the Canadian whispered. "I've been really lonely while you were on tour."

 Liam pulled at the edge of his leather jacket sleeve. "Yeah?"

 "Yeah." Shawn's hand travelled up and around, cupping Liam's left ass cheek.

The older man jumped. "Shawn," he scolded. "There's a camera directly on us."

"And?" Shawn slid two fingers under the waistband of Liam's gray skinny jeans.

"Th-there are people here... C-Ca-Camila is sitting right next to you."

Shawn ignored Liam's pleas, pushing his fingers farther down and, without hesitation, shoving them inside the moist heat.

Li gripped the armrests of the seat. He hadn't had anyone touch him like that in months. He whimpered quietly at the pain.

"Shawn, please. Not now." The Brit begged.

 Shawn shoved his fingers farther up, causing Liam to try to wriggle away. He grabbed his older boyfriend by his cock, roughly shoving him down and holding him there.

 Liam looked over to find a camera pointed directly in front of them. He couldn't react at all unless he wanted the entire world to know that Shawn Mendes was finger-fucking him right now.

 "You like this, don't you? You little slut." Shawn muttered.

 Liam looked down, making direct eye contact with his own throbbing member, standing straight in his jeans. He said his leather jacket down his arms and tossed it over his lap, leaving his sweaty, tattooed arms buldging at his sides, completely exposed.

Shawn bucked his long fingers up, just barely missing his boyfriend's prostate.

 "Shawnie..." Liam moaned quietly.

The other boy laughed. "You're such a whore, Liam Payne. You're England's own personal was slut. Say it."

 Liam moaned again as Shawn added a third finger, instantly sending him wild. Veins popped out of his arms and he clenched around Shawn's fingers.

 "Say it." Shawn repeated, opening his fingers and stretching Liam's hole.

 "I'm a dirty-dirty sl-slut." Liam replied.

 Shawn smirked, shoving his fingers up again, pounding into Liam's prostate.

 Li bit his lip, unintentionally signaling to Shawn that he's found the spot.

Then younger man slammed into his prostate again and again. Liam's head went back a little. He was seeing stars.

The Brit began to pull his jacket back and forth on his lap, trying to get some kind of pressure on his 10-inch rod.

Shawn's 6 inches were getting hard watching this but, Liam's look of complete overstimulation was his main focus right now.

Moments later, Liam let out another quiet moan, releasing into his pants.

The older man was sweaty and panting and just made a horrible mess in his jeans but, he didn't really care at the moment.

He watched as Shawn removed his fingers, inconspicuously licking them before wiping them on his boyfriend's jeans.

Liam would definetly get back at him for the tonight.


	4. Niall/Liam/Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall show up at Shawn's dressing room after the VMAs

The VMAs 2018 had just begun and Shawn's performance was already stealing the show. He was soaked from head-to-toe in "rain" water.

He walked backstage and into his dressing room, high-fiving a few people on the way and thanking peoples' compliments.

When he got to his room, he pulled out his ear piece and examined it for a second before tossing it onto his dresser. It was useless anyway, for it had exploded in the water.

He was just about to start changing when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Two men entered the dressing room, his good friends Liam and Niall. 

"Oh! Hey boys!" Shawn greeted.

"Hey!" Niall waved as Liam closed the door behind them.

"What'd you think of the performance? Did I go a little overboard?"

"Maybe," Liam laughed. "But it doesn't really matter."

"Oh? Why's that?" Shawn quirked his eyebrow.

"Because either way, it was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen." Liam said, a slight growl in his voice.

"What?"

The older brunette man stepped closer. Shawn didn't make a move to stop him so, he joined his friend on the chair, straddling his waist and kissing him passionately.

Shawn gasped, his eyes wide. Only moments later, though, he was breathlessly making out with Liam.

Niall quickly locked the door, rushing over to them. He dropped down next to the chair, capturing Shawn's earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it, nibbling every so often.

Liam's hands found their way to Shawn's chest and the Canadian's dropped to the Brit's hips.

Li's lips were soft and delicious, with the taste of cotton candy. They were stubbly and red and, Shawn was falling in love with this feeling. He moaned quietly.

Niall grinned against the skin of Shawn's neck. "God, Shawn. You looked so good up there. So hot with that tight, wet T-shirt. I had to hide my hard on from all the cameras thanks to you."

"Yeah?" Shawn asked. He reached one hand over, feeling around until he found Niall's 6 inches. He gave it a soft squeeze, earning a whimper-ish moan from the Irishman.

Liam groaned. "So," he pulled away a little, hands gently touching Shawn's pecs. "We agreed on our way here that we're not gonna be assholes, kay?"

Shawn nodded slowly, not entirely understanding.

"We just don't wanna rush you. You gotta tell us when you're comfortable and what you want. We like you a lot and, we want you to be happy and feel good." Liam explained.

Shawn nodded again, his cheeks slightly pink. "O-okay. Let's just... take it slow, yeah? Just move to the bed and make out for a bit?"

Niall slid his hands between Shawn and the desk chair, lifting him up. He kept one hand securely rested on his back and held him close.

Shawn wrapped his legs around Niall's waist, his crotch pressed to his stomach and his fingers intertwined behind his neck. Ni's other hand traveled to Shawn's ass, gently squeezing it once.

Liam lied down on Shawn's temporary bed in the corner and yanked off his hoodie. He threw it to the floor.

Niall placed Shawn on the edge of the bed, peeling off the soaking T-shirt. Shawn blushed as he dropped his half naked body down next to Liam. He pulled the Brit on top of him, gently kissing him for a moment until he felt Niall's weight shift the mattress next to him.

Liam rolled off the younger man's body, letting Niall lean over and take his place.

"Ni-Niall..." Shawn groaned as the Irishman nipped his bottom lip and ran his hands over his bare chest.

"Yeah, love?" Ni used his left thumb to circle Shawn's hardening nipple.

"Get on top of me?" Shawn whimpered.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you. I mean, I'm a lot older than you and, I'm heavier than you..."

"That's complete bullshit, Niall."

"What?

"Get your fucking beautiful body over here and kiss me."

Niall's face flushed. He reluctantly crawled on top of Shawn's body, holding onto his hips with his strong thighs. He slowly lowered his body onto the young man's stomach.

Shawn instantly lost his breath, his lips curling up in a grin.

"God, Niall, it feels so good to have you on me like this." he said, grabbing his friend's face and pulling him in. He kissed him hard, opening his lips every so often, slowly softening the kisses as he did so.

Liam slipped his face between them, as their was a bit of space between their chests. He wrapped his lips around Shawn's soft pink nipple.

Shawn whimpered, pushing his chest upward, begging for Liam's touch.

The older man grabbed the right nipple, pinching and pulling on it. Shawn moaned quietly into Niall's mouth.

"Do you mind if I...?" Liam asked Shawn, moving one hand to his own crotch.

"Please do." The young man replied.

Li eagerly cupped his own cock, rubbing it gently. He bit down a little harder on his friend and fellow singer's nipple as he brought pleasure to his own dick. He was practically cumming right then and there with just his own friction.

"Shawn..." Liam moaned.

Niall pulled his boyfriend's hand away from his dick. "Not yet, baby."

Liam whimpered.

"It's okay," Shawn kissed his forehead. "Niall and I will make you feel real good. K, babe?"

"Y-yeah." Li agreed, kissing Shawn's jaw gently before removing himself from his body. He leaned on the headboard and closed his eyes, trying to relax and restrain himself. He needed to wait for Shawn and Niall.

Niall brought his face away from Shawn's and brought it down his chest. He let his tongue travel over the Canadian's nipples before trailing them around the crevices around his pecs.

Shawn let out a quiet moan of Niall's name, earning a chuckle from his blonde friend.

Niall dragged his tongue down Shawn's torso, explaining each line of the hard abs on his stomach. He dipped the wet appendage into his bellybutton.

Liam bit down on his lip in discomfort. He was getting harder by the minute. He was craving contact and sitting like this was torturous.

Shawn glanced over at Liam's sweat-sheened figure, his face red and flushed. He reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"Soon, babe." Shawn whispered.

Niall bit down gently on the skin just beneath Shawn's bellybutton before trailing kisses down his happy trail. He grabbed hold of his black skinny jeans and pulled them down as well, leaving the Canadian completely nude.

Liam grabbed his T-shirt and yanked it off, then peeled his skinny jeans off. He finally got his white boxers off, letting his dick free, sighing in relief.

Niall ripped his white button-up off and slid his slacks down. Shawn blushed, finding that Niall was commando.

The oldest of the three crawled over to join them.

The three looked back and forth between each other. No one spoke. The only sound that filled the room was their separate heavy breathing.

Shawn was absolutely beautiful. His dark hair was messy and one lock was stuck to his face with sweat. His golden-brown eyes had become dark and lustful. His tan skin was covered in sweat, completely exposed to the two boys in front of him. He was muscular, with large biceps, chiseled pecs and jaw, tight abs, and massive thighs.

Liam's gorgeous body was sat beside Shawn's, his hard chest and abs rising and falling sporadically. His face was just as pink as Shawn's and his forehead was damp with sweat. His thick legs were shaking as he tried to hold himself up. He was unbelievably hard.

Niall looked like a sculpture, his entire body flexing as he moved back on top of Shawn's stomach. His skin was pale and soft. His ever-so-slightly rounded belly was warm on Shawn's and his strong thighs hugged the other boy's waist. The dark hair atop his head was sweaty, just like the rest of his body, but looked soft nonetheless.

"How do you wanna do this, love?" Niall asked, looking down to meet Shawn's dark eyes with his own bright blue ones.

Shawn attempted to steady his breathing before whispering in response, "Just fuck me please," he begged. "I want you in me, Niall. And I want to fucking fuck Liam. I wanna fuck him and jerk him off."

Liam moaned at the thought, Niall grinning.

The Irishman grabbed his Canadian counterpart by the hips. They all stood up near the bed.

Niall pushed Liam to lean on the edge of the mattress, holding himself up with his strong hands.

Shawn walked over, holding onto Liam's hips. He opened a bottle of lube, which Li didn't even know he had, and squeezed some into his hand, then into Niall's. He teased his fingers around Liam's hole before slipping two of them inside.

"Fu-fuck..." Liam moaned.

Shawn's long fingers bucked up once or twice and swirled around in circles, stretching him.

Niall approached from behind. He took no time and no teasing to shove three fingers inside Shawn. The 20-year-old gasped, his back bending backwards and his eyes going wide

"Shit!" he screamed.

Niall pumped his fingers in and out of Shawn's ass as he continued to slowly finger Liam.

Liam moaned quietly every so often, his pleasure coming in very small, sweet bursts. Shawn, on the other hand, was grunting non-stop from the painful pleasure that Niall was bringing as he added a forth finger.

"You ready?" Shawn whispered, his lips brushing the back of Liam's ear.

"Fuck yes." Li responded.

"Same here," Shawn moaned. "Niall?"

Niall nodded.

Shawn took a deep breath before sliding his 10-inch cock into Liam. The slightly shorter man gasped, tearing up instantly.

"Holy shit!" Liam yelped as Shawn adjusted inside him, grabbing his 8 inches and gently squeezing and playing with it.

Niall watched, biting his lip, before deciding he could take it no longer and slamming into Shawn.

Shawn practically screamed as Niall roughly thrusted into him with his 5 inch dick.

"Fuck, Niall! You aren't one fore being gentle and taking it slow, eh?" Shawn moaned.

"I usually would but, I get the feeling you like it rough."

"God, you're sexy."

"You too."

Liam whimpered needily. "Shawn, please! I fucking need you! I need you to fuck me, now! Please..." he trailed off toward the end.

The sound of Liam begging and pleading with him was something Shawn couldn't handle. He leaned his head back on Niall's shoulder and softly thrusted into Liam.

The young man whimpered again, and again, and again as Shawn continued to thrust into him.

Niall's thrusts were strong, powerful, and hard, while Shawn's were slow, gentle, and soft. They eventually found a good rhythm though.

It took a few minutes before Shawn's hands began pumping Liam's cock, earning a stream of moans from the older man.

Liam's head rolled back onto Shawn's bare shoulder and moaned loudly. Shawn shoved his hips as far forward as possible, hitting Li's prostate hard.

"Ungh, Shawn, right there! Right fucking there, fuck..."

Shawn, who was already close himself, moaned and thrusted in again.

"I'm gonna cum!" Liam shouted.

Shawn gave one last good thrust, sending Liam over the edge.

Li's body spasmed a couple times as he moaned super loudly, releasing all over his stomach and the bed. The entire time his was cumming, Shawn was getting busy placing gentle kisses across his neck, jaw, and ears and whispering sweet nothings to him.

Niall moaned. "Shawn... you're so tight..." he thrusted into Shawn a couple more times.

"Niall! I'm close!" Shawn moaned.

"Wait for me, baby... Just a..." he moaned once more as he hit Shawn's prostate, both men cumming at the same time.

 

 

"Holy shit," Liam groaned as they flopped down together. "We have to do this again."

The other boys nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, AnonSmut here! Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on some that don't involve Shawn so, hope you're ready!


	5. Zayn/Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is Zayn's little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, AnonSmut, would like to personally apologize for this. This contains incest. I'm not supporting incest irl but, ya know, it's a fanfic so.
> 
> I'm sure someone will like it though, haha. Hope you enjoy!

Niall couldn't stand the way Zayn made him feel. He couldn't stand thinking about him in the shower. He hated thinking about him bed.

 

 _This is wrong._ He told himself.

_Zayn's your big brother!_

_Stop thinking like this!_

 

Today, though, he'd had enough. He had just gotten out of the shower and Zayn was in the room next door, singing. Liam, Louis, and Harry were all hiding in their own rooms so, he knew he wouldn't have to deal with them for a little while.

The 18-year-old blonde walked to his bedroom door, locked it, and dropped his towel. Zayn's voice had him incredibly hard already.

Niall propped himself up on his pillows and got comfy. He wrapped his right hand around his length, shivering a little. He hadn't done this in weeks.

Niall began slowly pumping his hand. He groaned.

He didn't want to but, it was impossible not to imagine his older brother sitting at his feet, sending waves of pleasure through his body with the magic of his strong hands.

"Zayn..." Niall moaned quietly.

A burning knot built in the pit of his stomach. He whimpered, tears filling his eyes. His breathing was getting quicker and heavier. He hit his climax. It was painful and relieving and he was hit by an immense wave of pleasure.

He took a moment to slow his breathing. There was no clean-up process needed, as Niall couldn't cum on his own.

No matter how much he masturbated, he never actually released. He would get to his orgasm, get weak, shake, moan, get sweaty, but no cum.

He relaxed for a moment, his hand not bothering to move away from his cock.

Then, something horrifying happened. The door opened.

19-year-old Zayn entered the room, jaw instantly dropping. He examined the sight before him. "Sor-Sorry, Niall! I'll go!" he started to back up.

In his panic, Niall, who swore the door had been locked, moved his hands to cover his dick. That didn't work so well.

A wave of pleasure shot through his 8 inch dick as his palms brushed the sensitive head. "Z-Zayn!" he moaned.

Zayn's gorgeous brown eyes widened.

In one swift motion, he closed the door, locking it behind him, before joining Niall on the bed. He straddled the small, naked boy.

He wasted no time leaning forward and running his tongue over Niall's shaft.

"Zay-Zayn? Wha-What are you doing!?" Niall asked, though he was still so hard and horny that he didn't even try to move away.

"Shh, love. Liam and Louis are right next door." Zayn told him. "This is what you wanted, right? You want me to suck you off?"

Niall whimpered. Just those words could make him crazy. 

Zayn licked at the head of Niall's cock. "That's what you want? You want your big brother to blow you? It's alright, baby bro. I'll take good care of you."

Niall slowly nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He gulped.

Zayn wrapped his warm mouth around Niall's length, slowly feeding it to himself. He coughed a little but tried to keep quiet.

Niall gently thrusted his hips, shoving himself the rest of the way. His cock hit the back of Zayn's throat and the older brother moaned quietly.

"So good, Zee..." Niall huffed.

"Yeah?" Zayn began to slowly bob his head up and down, gently trailing his tongue and teeth across the shaft every so often.

Niall wriggled beneath Zayn, whimpering quietly.

"Zee-Zee..." he moaned.

"Shh." Zayn grinned at the sound. His baby brother was finally saying  _his_ name.

A few moments later, Zayn said something he thought he'd never be able to ask. "You're a virgin, right?" he asked, kitten licking at Niall's tip between each word.

Niall's eye shot open at the unexpected question. "I mean, until now, yeah."

"Good. I can't bear the thought of this pretty little cock belonging to anyone but me."

Niall groaned. "I love you, Zayn."

"I love you more. You're so beautiful, so sexy..." Zayn trailed off.

Niall bucked his hips gently, silently begging for more. Zayn slid one hand under Niall's naked bum. He gathered a bit of precum from his thigh on the way.

Zayn teased his fingers at Niall's hole, making his baby brother whimper quietly. Just when it felt like he couldn't take anymore, Zayn pushed his index and middle finger up, plunging them into the boy and using his own precum as a kind of lube.

Niall bit down hard on his lip as to not scream or moan. 

Zayn started the buck his fingers up into Niall hard. He repeatedly pushed the fingers in and out until he hit the younger boy's prostate.

Niall squeezed his eyes shut and began whimpering. "Fuck, Zayn..." he moaned.

Zayn continued to work his mouth on Niall's cock as he fingered his ass. Niall bucked his hips up again.

The burning knot returned and Niall's entire body began to shake. He looked down at Zayn. He didn't expect that anything would come from hitting his climax so, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Niall's hands found their way to the back of Zayn's head, holding it gently as his brother continued to suck him off.

He squeezed the soft black hair and moaned quietly as he released for the first time.

Zayn didn't hesitate whatsoever, swallowing all the liquid with no problem. Niall's body sunk against the bed. 

The younger boy grabbed his brother and pulled him close, kissing him gently on his red lips. Zayn smiled against his lips, wiping his finger on the comforter.

 

"Thanks for that, Zee." Niall whispered.

"Thanks for letting me," Zayn responded. "I've thought you were fucking sexy for years."

Niall laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Harry/Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis isn't happy about the new "Hitch" ship. Now he has to punish his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

Usually, when Harry entered the house, Louis would be standing in the kitchen, working on dinner and waiting for his husband to come cook with him. Today was different though.

Harry walked into his home, locking the door behind him, and he instantly found himself confused. The kitchen was empty and there was no sign of dinner being made. The TV was off and the living room was left untouched.

"Lou?" Harry muttered, tossing his coat onto a hook alongside his keys. He slowly approached the stairs, stepping over the dog, Clifford, and the cat, Evie, on his way up. "Louis?"

Haz found his way to their bedroom, where he had to nudge their bird, Kevin, out of the way so he wouldn't step on him.

As soon as Harry entered the master bedroom, he spotted Louis draped over the side of their large bed, playing with his phone.

"There you are," Harry sighed. "What's wrong?"

Harry sauntered over, sitting down next to his husband. Louis looked up at him, glaring a little as he shoved his phone into Harry's face.

On the phone screen was a collage; two pictures from last nights show and one from the "Behind the Album". 

        

 

"I'm sure you've heard of Hitch?" Louis cocked his head to one side, his nose crinkling with a little with a bit of a grimace.

Harry glanced up at Louis nervously. "Uh, well, yeah, but, we- we're just friends, Lou-"

Louis put one hand up, stopping Harry mid-explanation. "Now, now. No need to explain. I know it's nothing. But the fans don't. And that isn't okay."

Harry swallowed a knot in his throat. He knew where this was going and, he wasn't sure he was ready. "Lou, come on. It's just a bit of a laugh. The fans know that.  _I_ know that.  _You_ know that. We're just good mates." he rambled.

Louis shrugged. "There's fanart, Haz. People obviously ship it."

"But-"

"Enough arguing," Louis commanded blandly. "Get undressed."

Harry climbed off the bed. He knew Louis. He knew that if he told Lou he truly didn't want to do this, they wouldn't do it. But he also knew that it had been a few days since they had been intimate and, right now, he was incredibly turned on. So, he reached for the buttons of his shirt.

As Harry continued to slowly unbutton his shirt, Louis got himself down to his black boxers as quickly as possible and put his phone on the nightstand.

Harry finally dropped his Gucci coat and his white button-up to a nearby recliner before looking over at Louis for permission to take off his pants as well.

Lou nodded. "Get naked and get on the bed."

Harry looked down at his bulging pants and carefully unzipped them, pushing them to the floor and kicking them away with his shoes and socks. He then peeled off his tight black boxers, already damp with precum, and gasped at the feeling of the air conditioned outside world touching his half-hard cock. 

Impulsively, he reached both hands to wrap around himself, but was disappointed when Louis swatted them away.

"This is your punishment, Harry. I tell you what you can and cannot do." Lou gripped Harry's arms and pushed him to the mattress.

Harry whined needily as his husband pinned him to the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Remember the safe word?" Louis asked.

"Safe word is... is tattoo. Right?"

"Yep. You say 'tattoo', I stop, okay?"

"Yeah."

Louis smiled.

The shorter one reached down, wrapping his hands around his own length and stroking himself a few times. He moaned quietly. Harry whimpered beneath him, pushing his hips forward pleadingly.

"You like that, Hazza," Louis smiled. "You like watching me get myself off?" 

Harry whined again.

"I wanna hear you say it. Tell me." Lou demanded.

Harry swallowed hard. "Yes, Lou. I love watching you get yerself off."

Louis grinned. He began to stroke himself faster, using his own precum as a kind of lube. "How would you feel if I were Mitch? Would you like that? Would you like to have Mitch on top of ya? Jerking himself?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Lou-"

"Tell me the truth, Harry." Louis sped up his strokes, occasionally rubbing the head of his cock.

The wide green eyes shut, deeply debating the question, trying to think and to come up with an answer. "I... yes. I would like that." he admitted.

Louis nodded. "I knew you would say that."

"Louis, I would never _do_ anything with him," Harry defended, despite the fact that he could barely form actual sentences right now. "I love you."

"Stop talking now," Louis told him. "I know."

Harry nodded slowly.

"But he might not. And the fans might not. And  _that's_ why you're being punished." Louis stopped stroking himself and and reached over the side of the bed. He located the small bottle under their mattress, popping it open and squeezing some lube into his hand.

Harry whimpered, wiggling his hips toward his much smaller husband. Watching Louis play with himself had gotten Harry extremely hard and his cock was begging for attention. "Fuck Lou!" he moaned. "Please!"

"Shh. Shh." Louis crawled off Harry's body and grabbed his husband's hips, lifting them off the bed, pulling him closer. He locked Harry's ankles behind his neck. 

Harry realized then that he was probably not prepared for Louis' ten inches, and a wave of anxiety washed over his body at the thought. 

Lou pressed the head of his cock to Harry's tight hole for just a moment. He gripped Haz's thighs and squeezed, pushing five inches in all at once.

Harry let out a high whine, followed by a loud sob. "Fuck, Lou! It hurts!" he yelped.

Louis stopped for a minute. "Are you okay?"

Harry moved himself around a little, trying to get himself more comfortable on Louis' length. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

As soon as those words left Harry's mouth, Louis brought his hips back a bit before snapping them forward, shoving all his ten inches inside Harry's body. There was a mix of immense pain and insane pleasure throughout Harry.

The taller boy let out a loud whine/moan and bit down on his lip, gripping the bedsheets.

"Louis!" he screamed as he felt another thrust hit his prostate.

Louis grabbed onto Harry's hands, holding them above his head, thrusting in quicker and harder a few more times.

"Fuck, Haz, you are so fucking tight!" Louis moaned.

For a few moments, they just stayed quiet aside from their moans and groans. Harry whimpered a lot, as it was still quite painful. 

Louis leaned forward as he continued to pound Harry's ass, capturing one of his husband's nipples between his teeth, sucking it hard. Harry was like putty in his hands, moaning and whimpering, pushing back into his thrusts, arching his back into Louis' sucking.

It only took a few minutes of this for Harry to reach an almost painful orgasm, screaming as he came hard across his own stomach and up Louis' chest. 

Louis didn't stop there. He continued to push into Harry through his orgasm. Even afterword, when Harry was struggling beneath him and whining as his pleasure turned to discomfort, Louis kept thrusting into him. Each thrust hit Harry's prostate.

"Fuck! Shit!" Louis moaned. "I'm so close!"

Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes, the overstimulation agonizing throughout his entire body. He squeezed his eyes shut, finally just deciding to let himself cry. His dick was half hard again and he was a puddle against the sheets, messy, sweaty, tired, and full of an impossible amount of pleasure.

Louis looked down over Harry and suddenly, he got an idea. He reached over to Harry's pants, retrieving his husband's phone.

"What are you doing?" Haz furrowed his brows.

Lou ignored him, pressing record on Harry's camera app, propping the phone up next to them so that it showed the entire image of Louis fucking Harry. "Who's your one and only? Who's the only man who can touch this pretty little body of yours? Tell Mitch exactly who can fuck you.

"L-Louis. You're the only one." Harry breathed, his body still shaking with the major overstimulation.

"Who?"

"Louis!" Harry raised his voice a little.

"Fuck!" Louis screamed as he released into Harry's ass.

Harry whimpered. Louis' release was enough to send him over the edge once again. He continued to bawl as he came for a second time, sinking against the bed.

Louis pulled himself out, gently brushing Harry's hair from his face and leaning forward, framing his face with his tiny hands. "So good, love," Louis said, kissing his husband's face gently a few times. "I love you so much."

Louis wiped away Harry's tears, kissing his lips finally. "How do you feel, love? Are you okay? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good. Good." Lou grabbed Harry's phone and stopped the video.

"Are you gonna send that to him?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"Only if you're okay with it." Louis shrugged.

Harry blushed, thinking about the video and about Mitch. He slowly nodded, though he didn't want to think what it would be like tomorrow at work.

Louis nodded, kissing his husband's cheek as he pressed send. "Come on, babe. Let's get you cleaned up and start dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most cases, I'd say it's probably a bad idea to send videos like this to your friends but, ya know, it's fiction for a reason. Hahaha
> 
> Sorry, Mitch


	7. Shawn/Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite common belief, Louis has never had sex before. Shawn is willing to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! -AnonSmut

Shawn pulled his legs up onto the couch, crossing his ankles so he was Indian-style on the far right cushion. He placed his hands on his lap and looked back at Louis' small face across from him.

"Alright, come on. It's your turn." Louis sighed.

The younger of the two shifted so his elbows were propped on his knees, his hands on his jaw.

The boys had been playing 20 questions for about an hour now, for neither of them could stop laughing, and now, Shawn was asking the questions.

"Alright, Tomlinson," Shawn begins, Lou grinning as his last name rolled off the Canadian's tongue. "You wanted to ask  _me_  personal questions? Well now it's gonna come back to bite ya."

"Show me what you got, Mendes."

Shawn paused for a minute, a small twist forming in his gut. He swallowed hard. "L-let's start simple. Celebrity crush?"

"Uh," Louis bit his lip. "I've got a few. But I'd say, if I have to say one... I'll say Harry. Harry Styles."

"Of course. That's an obvious one." Shawn chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright. Fine. Want a harder one?"

"I told you to show me what you got!" Louis leaned forward, slapping Shawn's shoulder.

The younger man smiled. "Alright. Who was the last person you had sex with?"

"Oh my god!" Louis' eyes went wide and he coughed, having choked on his own air. "Jesus Christ, mate!"

Shawn grinned. "You said you wanted a harder one!" he sung.

His voice was gorgeous. It always had been. And it made Louis a little bit... sweaty... every time he heard it. The seven year older boy wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead.

“Yeah. I know.” He whispered. “The answer is no one.”

Shawn furrowed his brows. “What?”

“No one. I haven’t had sex before.”

“You, Louis Tomlinson, are a virgin?” Shawn couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Yeah, got a problem.” Louis spat, already getting a little defensive.

Shawn gently pressed his hand to Louis’ right cheek, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Hey, come on. Calm down. I’m not making fun of you. I’ve got no problem.”

Lou leaned into the touch of Shawn’s hand, which was much bigger than his cheek. “Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s just a touchy subject for me.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t wanna be a virgin. It’s embarrassing.”

“Then why are you?”

“There’s no one I trust enough. I’m scared that I’ll hook up with someone and… I don’t know… they’ll tell someone? Or post about it? It’s hard.”

Shawn smiled sympathetically. He thought for a moment before pressing his lips together, deep in thought. “You can trust me.”

Louis almost choked. “What?”

“I said, you can trust me. Only if you want to, obviously. I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Louis met Shawn’s deep brown eyes and, instantly, he melted. He knew he truly could trust this boy because they were great friends and, he believed him. “Would  _you_  want to?”

"I'm okay with whatever you want. I want  _you_  to be happy and feel good. I want you to have a good first time. Besides, I've always liked you." Shawn shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Louis blinked a few times, thinking. "I guess I'd be okay with that."

"Good," Shawn smiled. "What do you wanna try?"

"Uh," Lou bit his lip, calming down a little when he felt Shawn's other hand on his knee, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. "Maybe just... start with a handjob and see where things go?"

"Of course." Shawn nodded.

The Canadian gently pushed Louis back on the arm of the couch so he was almost flat. He reached his large hand over, carefully unzipping his friend's jeans and pulling them down his legs. Lou was breathing quite heavily already. He was a bit more than half-hard in his tight underwear and he was shifting his legs back and forth.

Shawn pushed himself over, pulling Louis' jeans off the rest of the way, leaving him in nothing but his white boxer briefs and loose white and black tank-top. He straddled the smaller boy's thighs and leaned forward a little, taking his face in his hands.

"Just relax, Lou. It'll be okay. If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me, okay? And we'll stop." Shawn whispered.

Louis swallowed hard, nodding a little. "I just... can you kiss me?"

Shawn smiled warmly and leaned down the rest of the way, bringing their lips together in a soft, but passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away. "Ready?" he asked after a moment.

"I think so-yes. Yes. I'm ready."

Shawn sat back up, moving one hand up Louis' thigh, touching the growing bulge with the palm of his hand. Lou let out a loud breath. Shawn smirked and began rolling his palm slowly over the spot, making the Brit squirm beneath him and bite down on his lip.

"Oh God, Shawn..."

"Feel good?"

"Fuck yes."

Shawn's pink lips proudly curled up in a small smile. "What about..." he chewed the corner of his lip. "This?"

Louis' eyes shot open when he felt Shawn rip his boxers off, rushing to wrap both hands around his length.

"Ohhhh, ho, ho...! Ngh... Shaw-Shawn!" he moaned quietly as Shawn's thumb ran over the head of his hardening cock a few times.

"Yes?" Shawn laughed.

Louis opened his eyes again just slightly, examining Shawn's smug smile. "You are one cocky fucking bastard."

"Is that a bad thing?" Shawn smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes and reached forward, grabbing onto Shawn's black T-shirt and pulling. Shawn let himself fall forward, still stroking the other boy slowly. The shorter man gently kissed his younger counterpart twice before moving down and kissing his chiseled jaw.

Shawn sped up his strokes, making Louis moan against his throat.

Lou slowly pulled away, giving Shawn a quick up and down. 

"What is it?" Shawn asked, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly.

"Why the hell are you still dressed?"

Shawn grinned, moving his hands away from Lou's cock, standing up. He undid his belt and black skinny jeans and dropping them to the floor, revealing his black briefs. His eight inches stood proud and hard behind the thin fabric.

Louis yanked his tank-top off, leaving himself completely naked as he watched Shawn slowly unbutton his white dress shirt.

The younger man looked down over his body. "So?" he asked, a bit of unease evident in his voice.

"You are so fucking sexy, Shawn. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Louis stated matter-of-factly.

Shawn smiled a little. He hooked his thumbs under his waistband, dropping his underwear to the floor. Louis gripped the other's hips and pulled himself up.

"Come on. We're taking this to my bedroom." Louis growled.

Shawn's brown eyes widened a little, and he nodded and took Lou's hand, guiding him to the bedroom.

 

Once in Louis' room, Shawn closed and locked the door before sitting down on the edge of the soft bed.

Lou stepped closer, sitting himself on Shawn's legs so their dicks were pressed together. Shawn took both their cocks in his large hand and began to slowly rub them up and down.

Louis tilted his head back a little, biting back a moan. “Fuck, Shawnie,” he panted.

Shawn grinned. “You think that’s good? How about… this?”

The taller leaned forward, flicking his tongue across the sensitive head of Louis’ cock. He lapped at the leaking tip a few more times before wrapping his soft, plump, pink lips around it and sucking gently.

Lou felt an overwhelming level of pleasure wash over his body. He moaned quietly, leaning back on his hands, resting all his weight on his tiny arms and shifting his legs to lock them around Shawn’s calves.

Shawn slowly began to take in all of Louis’ six inches, until his lips were pressed against the other man’s stubbly base. His brown eyes slowly flickered closed as he sucked slowly on the other’s cock.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Louis whispered, looking down upon the man before him.

Louis definitely wasn’t the biggest that Shawn had ever taken but, he was by far the best. He brought his large hands to the smaller’s round butt, pushing Lou’s hips forward more and moaning against his skin.

Shawn slowly pulled off Louis’ dick, trailing his tongue along the underside as he did so. Lou whined in response but, Shawn simply smiled.

“Before this keeps going, you gotta tell me what you want, Tomlinson. What are you ready for?” Shawn asked quietly, kissing at Louis’ pale thighs as he spoke.

“I-I… God, Shawn…” Louis was still breathing extremely heavily. “I don’t even know what… Could you…”

Shawn gently stroked the backs of his thighs and kissed around his knees, shushing him and trying to calm him down. “Take yer time.”

“Can you… f-fuck me…?” Lou finally asked, blushing harshly.

Shawn smiled against his skin, arousal surging through his lower half at the idea. “Of course, love.”

The younger one grabbed Louis’ hips again, pushing his friend’s cock back into his warm mouth. He reached one hand up and pressed three fingers to his lips.

Louis paused for a moment before he processed what was happening and opened his mouth to allow Shawn’s fingers to enter.

While Louis sucked Shawn’s fingers, the much larger boy continued to do the same on his cock, kneading his ass with one hand.

Eventually, having decided that his fingers were wet enough, Shawn pulled them away. He lifted Louis’ ass, holding up all his weight with one hand, the left hand making its way down as well. He pushed one finger in quickly, then stopped.

“Fuck, Shawn! Jesus Christ!” Lou screamed, both hands shooting up into Shawn’s hair, gripping the dark locks between his fingers.

“Careful, Lou!” Shawn chuckled, resting the other boy on his thighs so that he wouldn’t fall.

“S-sorry, I just… fuck…” Louis bit his lip.

Shawn smiled brightly. “It’s alright. I appreciate it. I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Louis smiled back. “Enjoy is an understatement,” he breathed.

The younger man began circling his finger around Louis’ hole, pushing in and out, occasionally hooking his finger when he got it as far in as he could, slowly opening him up. He slowly kissed at Lou’s chest, down his collar bone, across his pecs, and stopping at his right nipple, capturing it between his teeth.

Louis let out a sound that was embarrassingly close to a whine, bucking his hips forward and clutching Shawn’s hair tighter.

“Shit, Shawn, please! More!” he muttered.

Shawn obeyed, adding a second finger, slowly scissoring him open.

“How’s that? That feel good?” Shawn asked, licking the small, hardening bud on his chest between each word.

“God, yes,” Louis moaned. “I thought you were supposed to be innocent. Fuck!”

Content with his work, Shawn grinned. It took only a few moments for him to add a third finger. Louis pushed down on his fingers, whimpering and whining loudly.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last,” Louis panted. “I’m so close!”

Shawn nodded. “Alright, alright. What do you wanna do? Should be get on it or do you just wanna come now?” he kissed Louis’ jaw, nibbling at the skin.

“I don’t think I ca-can make it m-much longer. I just… keep up what you’re do-doing.”

Shawn kept circling his three fingers around Louis’ hole, licking his nipples and stroking his hard dick at the same time.

Louis squeezed his eyes closed, head going back as he panted loudly toward the ceiling. “Fuck… shit… Shaw-Shawn! Shawnie! Fu-“

Lou collapsed against Shawn’s shoulder, releasing hard into his hand. Shawn continued to stroke him while he caught his breath.

 

Once Louis had calmed down, snuggling his soft hair into Shawn’s shoulder, the younger boy pushed some hair out of his face and looked down into his blue eyes. “Do you still wanna…?”

“Yes, please, I want to.” Louis said, kissing Shawn’s lips gently.

Shawn nodded, kissing his forehead. He pulled away from Louis for a moment, looking around the room with his large brows furrowed.

“Top drawer, tucked behind the phone book,” Louis told him, knowing what he was looking for.

Shawn nodded again, rushing over to the nightstand and pulling it open. He located a small bottle of lube in the back of the drawer. He popped the cap and squeezed some of the cold gel onto his palm before quickly rubbing it across his hard dick.

By the time Shawn arrived back at the bed, Louis was already waiting for him, ass in the air, leaning on his elbows.

“Fuck, Lou,” Shawn sighed. Just the sight of Louis’ round ass pointing at him was enough to make him choke on his breath. “Who gave you the right to be so damn sexy?”

“Who gave you the right to be so hot when you swear?” Louis spat back.

Shawn chuckled and set himself up so his eight inches were pressed to Lou’s butt, holding on gently to his hips. He spread the older man’s cheeks and lined his tip up with his hole.

“You sure you still wanna do this?” Shawn asked one more time.

“Yes, I’m sure. Positive,” Louis breathed. “Fuck to the yes.”

Shawn bit his lips as to not laugh loudly, loving the fact that Louis could never watch his mouth.

“Wait,” Shawn began to push in but, stopped once more. “I know we’re pretty far in but, you’re clean, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Yeah. Just got tested about two weeks ago,” Louis replied. “Liam didn’t wanna go alone. What about you?”

“Yeah, same. Got tested last week actually. Had a bit of a scare after a guy I used to date told me he was HIV positive. It was nothing though.” Shawn explained. “Sorry, did that kill the mood?”

“I don’t think much of anything could kill the mood right now,” Louis smiled cheekily. “Except this whole ‘not touching’ thing. So you better fuck me before you lose your chance.”

Finally, with a grin, Shawn pushed in; just the tip at first, then slowly adding more and more until he could tell Louis needed a break, which was about six inches.

The two sat still for a moment while Louis was adjusting to the new intrusion, and the searing pain that came with it. Shawn cautiously kissed Louis’ spine and shoulders, rubbing circles into his hands.

“I’m ready, love,” Lou whispered. “Keep going.”

 Shawn pushed himself the rest of the way in, carefully thrusting in and out, circling his hips.

“This okay?” he asked.

Louis didn’t speak, just leaning his head back and burrowing it into Shawn’s shoulder, nodding lightly.

Shawn continued at a good pace, speeding his thrusts up just a little every so often. Within a few minutes, which felt like seconds, Louis was melting against his body, turning to putty in his strong arms.

“I hate you,” Louis muttered.

“What?” Shawn laughed, furrowing his eyebrows. “That’s like _the_ least sexy thing you could say right now.”

“I hate you because I’m a twenty-six year old man and I’m already about to cum for a second fucking time.” Lou almost snarled.

Shawn smiled cockily yet again, watching Lou clutch the sheets of his bed with one hand, the other wrapping around his own dick. Louis bit down gently on Shawn’s earlobe as his cock twitched once before spilling out across his hand.

Shawn continued to carefully thrust into his counterpart as Lou rode out his second orgasm.

Louis collapsed against the bed, ass still pushed back toward Shawn.

Louis coming again was the last thing Shawn needed to lose it. “L-Lou, can I cum? This is your-your thing so-“

The older interrupted him, grabbing his large hands. “Of course, Shawn. Of course. Go ahead.”

The other boy didn’t need to be told twice, falling against his back and finally releasing with a quiet. “F-fuck…”

 

The boys had finally caught their breath and cleaned off, locating a new blanket in Louis’ closet and snuggling up under it.

“Thank you, Shawnie. That was amazing.” Louis whispered.

“No problem. I had fun.” Shawn replied.

“I hope… we could, maybe, do this again sometime?”

Shawn smiled warmly, moving to become Louis’ big spoon and kissing the nape of his neck. “I’d like that.”

Louis smiled as well. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, babe.”


	8. Louis/Liam/Harry/Zayn/Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends Louis and Liam are havin a bit of fun when the other boys walk in on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a mess - AnonSmut

“Hands and knees,” Louis instructed, Liam obeying and dropping his torso onto the bed. “So good, Liam. So good for me, showing me that pretty little ass of yours.”

Liam bit down on the comforter, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck me, Lou.”

Louis smiled. “Shh, baby,” he stroked Liam’s back gently. “We’ll get there.”

He began kissing his younger boyfriend’s shoulder blades before suddenly shoving three fingers inside his tight warmth without warning.

“Fuck! Fuck, Louis! Shit!” Liam screamed. He pushed his ass back onto the other boy’s fingers, moaning loudly at the burning pain.

Louis grinned. “You are such a fucking little slut,” he almost growled. “Such a pretty, dirty little slut for me.”

Liam didn’t even bother holding back, moaning like crazy, whines falling out of his plump pink lips. The two were home alone so, he had no fear of anyone hearing. Louis pounded his fingers into Liam as fast as possible, breathing heavily.

Just then, the door was shoved open, making Louis jump a little, pushing slightly farther into Liam. The younger boy moaned loudly and both of them looked toward the door.

There stood all their friends, band members, and roommates. Zayn’s eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were flushed.

Niall had one hand over his mouth and his blue eyes were slightly darkened. His cheeks were slightly red.

Harry was chewing his lip, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Boys!” Liam gasped, biting his forearm to hold back his moans.

Louis, seeing that his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to speak, stuttered out his best sentence. “You-you weren’t supposed to be home…” he panted.

The two had frozen, aside from the occasional, unintentional wiggle of Liam’s hips, begging for contact.

The other boys stayed silent. Their breathing had picked up and they were squeezing their nails into their palms.

Just as Louis was about to tell them to get out, his ears caught a sinful sound from between Harry’s slightly parted lips.

The eldest boy’s breath hitched in his throat and he let his eyes travel to the growing erections in all of the black skinny jeans before him.

He leaned down to Liam’s ear, pressing his lips to the shell, quietly whispering to him.

“Hey Liam,” he smirked. “You know that thing you said about having always wanted to have a threesome? Well, how about a fivesome?”

Liam let out an almost painful moan, head falling onto Louis’ shoulder.

Louis removed himself from Liam, climbing off the bed. None of the boys made a move to exit the situation so, he grabbed Zayn by his collar. He pushed the Pakistani’s shirt over his head and yanked him into a passionate, heated kiss.

The eldest pulled away from the slightly younger boy in his arms, tugging at Zayn’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“If we’re gonna do this, I’m gonna need to you all to communicate with me. I need words.” Louis stated strictly. “First question, am I right to assume that you are all open to have sex with me, Liam, and all of each other?”

Zayn spoke first, “Fuck yes!”

Then Harry, “God… I-I… yeah!”

The room went silent for a moment, aside from the heavy breathing amongst the boys. Louis’ eyes shot to Niall. His eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were dark red. Lou stepped closer.

“Ni? Come on, what’s it gonna be?” Louis asked quietly, petting the other’s arm with the hand that hadn’t just been inside Liam.

“I wanna, really,” Niall whimpered. “Bu-but I don’t- I… I’m not very good. I’m scared.”

Harry’s hand snaked around Niall’s waist, pulling him closer and placing a gentle kiss to his jaw. “Niall, love, it’s gonna be okay. When I said I would fuck with all of ya, I _meant all_ of ya.”

Zayn piped up. “I haven’t had any action in months. I’ve probably lost my touch too. But, I want you Niall.”

Niall swallowed hard and nodded. “Fine, alright. I’m down.”

“Good. Now,” Louis added. “All of you kinky?”

All of the boys gave agreements.  

“Power? Bondage?”

“Yep.” Zayn agreed.

“Pain? Cuffs?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“Praise?”

“Yeah.” Niall told him.

“Talking? Swearing? Nipple play?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Harry said with a smirk.

Zayn and Niall rolled their eyes and said: “Yes, yes, no”.

Louis touched Harry’s face, kissing his jaw lightly. “Good to know,” He growled. “What about shame?”

“Definitely.” Zayn nodded.

“Not really.” The other boys added.

“Daddy?” Louis asked, kissing down Harry’s collar bone a couple times.

“Oh yeah,” Harry replied.

“Hair pulling?” Louis said finally, moving back to the bed and sitting next to his boyfriend.

“Yep.” Niall muttered.

“Agreed.” Harry said.

Louis nodded, stroking Liam’s thigh carefully. The other boy whined needily.

“Lou, please!” Liam begged. “I need to cum!”

Nearby, Niall moaned at the words, biting his lip to stop himself.

“Shh, love. One second,” Lou breathed. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Liam sighed.

“Now, safe word. Liam and I usually just say ‘stop’ but, I know that doesn’t work for everyone. Why don’t we try… ‘direction’? Okay? Anyone says ‘direction’ and we stop. If anyone says… ‘tattoo’, we slow down a little or try something new.” Louis suggested.

All of the boys muttered agreements.

“Good. Now,” Louis’ voice got dark. “Zayn, I want you to jerk Niall off. Take it slow, don’t let him cum. Harry, sit next to them, eye-level with Niall’s dick. Don’t touch yourself; at all.”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, kneeling onto the floor, keeping his face close enough to feel the heat radiating off Niall’s body. The Pakistani gently kissed the Irishman reassuringly before guiding his hand down Niall’s stomach.

Zayn gently cupped Niall’s dick through his jeans, causing the younger man to moan quietly. Harry gasped at the sound and bit down on his lip.

Louis, who was preparing himself before Liam’s hole, smirked. He gently grabbed his boyfriend’s head, turning his face toward the other boys. “Look at them all, Li. So fucking turned on from watching me fuck you,” Lou said with a smile. “They’re gonna watch you cum, too. You like that? You want them to watch you get fucked until your mouth goes wide and your cock is throbbing and you’re screaming for me?”

Liam whined.

“Good,” Louis grinned.

Lou grabbed Liam’s hips and, without a moment more to spare, he pushed himself into the other boy, quickly going in all the way.

The eldest boy didn’t even wait for any conformation before beginning to thrust hard into his younger boyfriend. A few feet to their left, moans were spilling out of Niall’s mouth as Zayn rubbed and stroked his length, now free of the cloth that had covered it.

Liam gasped. “Fuck, Niall!” he moaned, eyes glued to his Irish friend’s cock, which was leaking onto Zayn’s hand as he kept up a consistent jerking motion.

Louis grinned, leaning forward and touching his lips to Liam’s ear again. “He’s so good, isn’t he? So gorgeous.”

Liam nodded a little.

Louis sucked Liam’s ear lobe into his mouth, chewing gently on it as he thrusted rhythmically.

The room quickly became quiet aside from the sounds of the five’s moans and quick breathing.

Louis looked back over at Niall and Zayn. Niall’s pale cheeks were flushed and his jaw was hanging slightly as he rested his body against Zayn’s. The older of the two was still carefully, slowly, torturously stroking the Irishman’s cock. Harry’s green eyes had gone dark and clouded and his pant were extremely tight around his bulge. Niall whimpered, thrusting into Zayn’s hand.

“Zayn!” Louis called, startling the other, who looked back, unsure if he’d done something wrong. “Stop touching him. He’s close. Right, Niall?”

Niall whined and nodded a little.

Zayn reluctantly pulled his hand back, Niall attempting to follow him by pushing his hips forward. Realizing he wouldn’t get his way, the younger pulled away, clutching Zayn’s body and releasing needy sobs and whines.

Louis frowned. “It’s okay, Ni,” he said quietly. “You can come soon, okay? You’re doing well. You’re being so good, ya know that?”

Niall nodded slightly.

Lou nodded as well. “Alright,” he looked at Harry, not once stopping his consistent thrusts into his boyfriend. “Harry, come here love.”

Harry slowly stood up, pulling at his jeans to gain as much comfort as he could despite his straining erection. “Yes, Lou?”

The eldest reached up, stroking Haz’s cheek and brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. “I want you to suck Li off for me. Can you do that?”

Harry nodded, cheeks reddening even more.

“And Liam,” Louis added. “Play with his hair. Pull it, twirl it, whatever you gotta do.”

Liam agreed and Harry lowered his face toward Liam’s crotch. He wanted this, yeah, but the fact that he’d known Liam to belong to Lou for so long made it hard for him to bring himself to do it.

Lou, sensing the hesitance, grabbed Harry’s face, kissing him hard. He waited for Haz to relax his face before forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Harry moaned quietly and Louis pulled away.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna be equals. As of right now, Liam isn’t mine. He’s all of ours.”

Harry nodded and began lowering himself again. Louis began thrusting again.  
  
“Please, Haz,” Liam moaned. “Need it. ‘M close.”

Harry groaned. He pushed his head between Liam’s stomach and the bed, carefully taking the older’s dick between his hands and guiding it to his lips. He sucked on the tip for a moment before opening his soft lips and slowly taking every inch of Liam into his throat.

Liam’s hips jerked unintentionally and Harry gripped his thighs, steadying him.

Liam grabbed two locks of Harry’s dark hair and clutched them hard, making Harry moan around his member.

Louis and Harry kept attacking Liam’s body from both end until Harry felt his cock throb in his mouth and Louis felt his ass clench around him.

Harry began stroking Liam’s chest while Louis kissed his back until Liam was squirming between them.

“Lou-uh-eh-Haz-urgh… AH-AH- HARRY! LOUIS!” Liam screamed as his thrusts got weak and he released his huge load into Harry’s mouth.

The youngest of the boys swallowed hard, pulling off of Liam with a pop. His breathing was slowing down a bit, but, his jeans were dampened all the way through his crotch.

Liam collapsed onto the bed, sore from the hard fuck but already half-hard again at the sight of Louis jerking himself off on the bed.

Louis  went silent as he spilled into his own hand.

“Lou, please, I-I need to…” Niall’s voice trailed off.

Louis grinned to himself. Niall was falling apart watching him and Harry get Liam off. He climbed off the bed, taking Niall’s face and kissing him passionately. He licked his way into the small boy’s mouth, playing with his tongue as he pushed the Irishman’s tank top over his head, leaving him completely naked.

“Woah, baby!” Louis stepped back, admiring Niall’s body. “So fucking gorgeous!”

Niall blushed. “Thanks.”

Lou gripped Niall’s blonde locks gently between his fingers as he pulled him close again, kissing him hard. Niall groped Louis’ small, toned pecs as he grinded against the brunette’s thigh. He whimpered, feeling his stomach growing warm and tight.

“There we go, NI,” Lou smiled against his lips. “That’s a good boy. There you go. Come on, let it out.”

Niall kept up grinding on Louis’ leg until finally, with a high moan, he came onto his band mate’s leg.

Louis smiled again. “See? Doesn’t that feel good? I told you we’d take good care of you.”

Niall, still panting, dropped onto the edge of the bed. “Really good,” he responded.

“Good. Now Zee, Haz, lie down, flat on the bed.”

Harry and Zayn flattened their backs against the mattress.

Louis smiled, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a ring of soft rope. “Niall, Liam, undress them.”

The boys did as told, quickly stripping the other two down to nothing.

Once Harry and Zayn were naked, Louis stepped back over to the bed. He crawled up so he was straddling one of each boys’ thighs.

“Remember, ‘tattoo’ if it’s too much, ‘direction’ to stop,” Louis stated and both nodded.

The eldest of the group grabbed Harry’s left wrist and Zayn’s right, cuffing them together. He then took the opposite arms and used the rope to tie each of them to the headboard.

Niall and Liam watched with interest as Louis secured the second oldest and the youngest to the bed.

“There we go,” Lou smirked. “Now, Liam, I want you to fuck Zayn. Zayn, I want you to blow Niall.”

Liam positioned himself at Zayn’s ass, locating a nearby bottle of lube and coating himself in it. Niall moved so his dick was hanging over the Pakistani’s face.

“What about me?” Harry whimpered.

“Well, I was thinking of eating you out, if you don’t mind?” Louis lowered himself so he was close to Harry’s ass, squeezed in between his thighs.

Harry nodded eagerly. “Y-yes please,” he bit his lip.

“Good.”

Liam slowly pushed into Zayn, stroking his thigh with one hand and running the other over his dick. Zayn opened his mouth for Niall, who moved his own length into the Pakistani’s throat.

The second oldest took his time, moving slowly against Liam’s dick and licking and sucking at Niall’s cock as he went.

Meanwhile, Louis had inched his face into Harry’s ass, licking his way inside.

Harry moaned loudly, pushing back on his face as Louis licked at his hole.

Louis brought up one hand, slapping Harry’s arm roughly. “Hey,” he glared up at him. “Knock it off. Daddy’s in charge here.”

Harry moaned again and bit his lip. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“It’s okay, love. Just don’t do it again,” Louis began to lick and nip at Harry’s hole again and trailed his hands up to the younger boy’s nipples.

Louis rubbed small circles around the nubs until they went hard under his thumbs. He pinched them both twice and pulled at them a few times. Harry was squirming beneath him, already extremely close from all the time he’d spent watching the others get off.

Right next to them, Niall let out a high whine as he came for a second time, Zayn quickly swallowing it all.

Liam continued pounding into Zayn as Niall pulled his softening dick away and resting across the pillows.

“Fuck,” Louis grinned against Harry’s cheeks, pulling his body away. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over the sight of Nialler getting off.”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Me neither.”

Louis turned back away from the boys as Zayn started getting really close again. He leaned over Harry’s body, kissing him.

“What do you want daddy to do to you?” He asked, falling back into character.

“I want daddy to-to jerk me off.” Harry requested.

Louis nodded. He lifted Harry onto his lap, taking his dick in one hand. He then pressed two fingers to Harry’s hole, slowly pushing them in.

Harry whined, his hips jerking as Louis began fingering him and jerking him off. He leaned in again and took Harry’s nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard.

“Ah! Ah! Ungh, daddy!” moaned Harry, pulling on the ropes and cuffs.

Louis kept going, jerking, sucking, and thrusting hard.

Soon enough, he heard Liam and Zayn moaning, releasing next to them.

“You close baby?” Louis asked.

“Al-almost,” Harry swallowed hard.

Louis went in harder, giving Harry everything he had until the youngest boy was falling apart, wiggling and whining in Lou’s grip.

“Daddy! Louis!” Harry cried as he released hard across Louis’ torso and hand.

 

The five wiped off their bodies, snuggling into the bed together.

“Holy hell,” Liam sighed.

“That was amazing.” whispered Zayn.

“I’m so… ugh,” Harry grinned.

“I’m glad you boys enjoyed,” Louis said with a smile. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

“Agreed.” Niall said.


End file.
